dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra, the Virulent Fiend
Cobra, the Virulent Fiend is a Muertovida Ravager from Nai'ga. He was known as the Venomous King before Darkspore invaded the one place he called his "Kingdom." Cobra was a threat to Crogenitor Greidar but was later allies when their enemies attacked their planet, Nai'ga. Revelation Cobra, the Virulent Fiend was crated by Crogenitor SkyGrexor when she had the thought about snakes, venomous snakes to be exact. It was origionally going to be a Bio ravager, but she wanted to have this hero specifically for Hybrid Mishap. So currently this hero is known to have Bio and Necro abilities. Weapons Cobra welds the Viper blades that were given to him by Crogenitor Gridar durring the darkspore attack. Base Stats Lore progress Appearance Cobra is basicly a Human-like Snake Download Files Unavalible Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Cobra Alpha. Basic Attack: Cursed Venom Range: N/A Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Cobra slashes his blades to his opponent , dealing 5-15 physical damage, the final strike deals twice the damage; this attack also curses the target. Unique Ability: Range: N/A Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Cobra delivers a devastating blow with both blades to his target, dealing 20-27 physical damage as well as weakening the target for 5 seconds. Squad Ability: Vague Scales Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Cobra spins and releases poisonous scales that causes 18-25 physical damage as well as poisoning the target. Modifiers *'Cobra's Vague Scales: No cooldown first use' (Zanne's Affix) *'Cobra's Vague Scales: Weakens the target instead of poisoning' (Necrosis's Affix) Passive Ability: Sheading Scales Cobra has a 25% chance after taking damage to increase movement speed and attack speed by 10%, however he is 5% less resistant to damage. This can stack up to 5 times. 'Overdrive' has a 75% chance to increase 'movement speed and attack speed without the harmful effects. Variant Abilities: 'Roar of Vengeance (Alpha Variant)' Range: 8 metters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Cobra charges to the targeted point and roars, Cursing and Poisoning all enemies within 8m for 8 seconds. Both poison and curse will deal 53 energy damage over that period. 'Cursed vines (Beta Variant)' Range: N/A Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost:29 Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an casts a curse on him disease that deals energy damage over that the disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing energy damage to each. 'Necromancy (Gamma Variant)' Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 50 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Grants the targeted ally a resurrection buff, which will resurrect the ally at 75% health, once he/she dies. Note: the buff will be removed once the user's hero perishes or when the user switches heros. Lifeforce Leech Seed (Delta Variant) Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 19 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Attaches a sprout to an enemy that drains health and heals the user. This deals 15-30 energy damage per second. Gallery Trivia *The word 'Virulent,' meaning poisonous, describes Cobra in his type and ability to poison. Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Ravagers Category:Hybrid Category:Muertovida Category:Bio Category:Necro Category:Nai'ga